


Shakespeare

by littlediable



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson x readerStarts off with a fight between the two, Klaus knows that it's on him this time, to make it up to his wife.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Shakespeare

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr "little-diable"

“Don’t.”, (y/n) whispered, Klaus slowly pulled away his hand, his arms were now loosely hanging by his sides, a devastated expression on him as his eyes wandered across the tearstaines down her face. He watched her leave the living quarters, sunk down onto the couch, head buried in his hands, a sob left his lips, Klaus couldn’t believe the words he had screamed at her, just seconds ago. 

Regret began to fill him, his throat was tightening up, it felt as if somebody was cutting off his airway, tightly squeezing his skin, crushing his windpipe, making him suffer, for the profane words that had left his mouth. 

Hiccups rumbled through her, (y/n) grasped the sink in her and Klaus bathroom, her knuckles were turning white at this point, she was watching herself through the mirror, she was a mess, not being able to let go of his “I should have left you centuries ago”. 

The way he had so aggressively screamed it at her, wouldn’t leave her mind, his eyes had been pitch black, empty pupils were staring at her, watching her crumble, fall apart as he kept on screaming and screaming. She needed some time to breathe, to calm down and overthink the whole scenario. 

Their fighting had been going on for weeks by now, every time they’d visit Mystic Falls, all hell would break loose, Klaus would switch his focus onto something ‘rather important’, would leave her hanging and turn his back on her, as if he was a completely new person. 

She had been going through thick and thin with him, had picked him off the floor, had pulled him out of his darkest holes, they had been married for centuries by now, (y/n) probably should be used to all the stresses and strains by now. 

(Y/n) would hide away in their bedroom, desperate for some time alone, she couldn’t get herself to talk to him, every time she’d think about him, bile would rise in her throat, tears were welling up in her eyes, making her cry out over and over again. 

She wasn’t noticing, that he was sitting across of their door, out in the hallway, tears would fall from his eyes as he listened to the sound of her crying. He was suffering just as much, but for complete other reasons, this had been the first time Klaus had felt terribly anxious, scared that she’d give up, finally realizing how bad of a person he was, turning her back on him. 

He knew, that it would be on him this time, to make things right, so he did the only thing he could think of, Klaus began to paint, he’d stare at his canvas for hours on end, trying to come up with any idea. A tight smile would tug on his lips as he’d finally start painting, faint brush marks would graze the white fabric, slowly turning into a beautiful memory Klaus was trying to project onto the canvas. The small clearing, where they had gotten married centuries ago, was slowly beginning to take form, transforming single movements with his brush into a bigger picture. 

But it was obvious to him, that a painting wouldn’t fix anything, it would need more convincing than that, so he sat down and began to write a poem for her, murmuring her favorite lines out of Shakespeares ‘Romeo and Juliet’. Klaus was too focused on his writing, to hear her nearing, he began to whisper “Give me my Romeo, and, when he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and-”, he whipped his head towards the door, as her sweet voice interrupted him, “he will make the face of heaven so fine, that all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun”. 

“I can still remember, the day we met him for the first time, the way he was sitting in the tavern, writing down those words. You smiled at me, told me that our love was eternal, what happened to you Klaus?”, her voice was hoarse from all the crying. 

“Love.”, (y/n) walked towards him, her naked feet were tapping against the wooden floor, she grasped his hand and sunk down in his lap, nuzzling her head against the crook of his neck. “I love you. I’m so sorry, I can’t even put into words how sorry I am, (y/n), trust me-”, she placed her pointer finger onto his lips, silencing her husband. “Show me, prove to me, how much you love me.”, his eyes were staring at her, burning right into her soul, trying to swallow down the guilt, that was eating him alive. 

Klaus carried her towards the bedroom, smiling down at her, he moved some of her hair out of her face, slowly dipping his head down to kiss her. The loving kiss soon turned into something else, something much more passionate, fueled by their rage, their sadness, that had been clouding their minds for the past days. “I love you.”, he whispered against her lips, Klaus pressed his forehead against hers, his hands were moving along the sides of his white dress shirt she was currently wearing. 

A shaky breath left (y/n), he began to unbutton the shirt, kissing her skin every time he popped open another button, followed by a sweet “I love you”. He attached his mouth onto her boobs, taking his time as if he was exploring her body for the first time, Klaus pressed loving kisses all over her chest, her eyes fluttered close the moment he finally sucked on her nipples, making tingles erupt in her lower belly. “Beautiful.”, the original whispered against her skin, moving his hands down to her panties, he rubbed her clit through the fabric, slowly teasing her, he didn’t want to rush things this time. 

“Please, Klaus.”, his ring felt cold against her hot skin, slowly he pulled her soaked panties down her legs, Klaus kissed down her upped body, to her hipbones, where he placed his hands. He ran his tongue across her clit, circling it, eyes finding hers, a faint smile began to spread on her lips, she reached her hands out and tangled them in his locks, getting pulled back into the pleasure he was currently providing her with. Klaus plunged two fingers into her heat, pumping them in and out of her as he sucked on her sensitive nub, one moan after the other fell from her lips. 

Her release was nearing, Klaus curled his fingers upwards, teasing her sweet spot, “does that feel good, my love?”, he groaned out, his pants were getting tighter, he couldn’t get enough of her. She could only moan a small “yes” tugging on his roots, telling him that she was close, her orgasm would wash over her any time soon now. His name fell from her lips, the familiar warmth began to spread through her, the knot in her belly exploded for the first time that night, leaving her breathless for a few moments. 

His eyes wouldn’t leave hers, Klaus pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his toned upper body to her (y/e/c) eyes, he ripped his trousers and boxers down his legs, his length was standing proud and tall, throbbing in his touch. He crawled up her body, Klaus ran the tip of his length along her folds a few times, coating himself with her slickness. (Y/n) grasped his necklace and pulled him down for a kiss, moaning against his lips as he sunk his length into her heat. 

Klaus completely filled her, she could feel ever inch of him, buried in her heat, fully stretching her, he wrapped her legs around his middle, slowly pulling out of her before he thrusted his hips against hers. “I love you.”, he whispered again, his eyes were closed, he was building up the speed of his thrusts, he didn’t want this to end too soon, this wasn’t about him, it was all about her and the love he felt for her. 

“Look at me.”, (y/n) whispered, she was still holding onto his necklace, “I love you too.”, a smile began to spread on his lips, his hips were thrusting against hers more easily by now, excitement was flooding through the both of them, relishing in the feeling of being as close as possible. “Faster, please Klaus.”, her toes were curled, he began to put pressure onto her clit with his thumb, while he was pounding into her. 

He kept on calling out her name, one hand was placed on her right thigh, the other one next to her head, her walls were clenching around him, trying to pull him even closer. “Shit.”, (y/n) tugged on his necklace once again, pushing his lips against hers, deep moans rumbled through her as her release washed upon her. Her whole body was tingling, the heavenly feeling overcame her for the second time that evening, a tear fell from her eye, she truly loved him and would never let him go, no matter what. 

Klaus pressed his forehead against her neck, moaning into her skin, it took him a few more thrusts, till he released himself into her heat, his sweat was dripping down onto her skin, his hands had left some marks on her thighs, displaying the deep emotions he had felt a few moments ago. “I’m sorry.”, the original breathed out, he pulled her into his chest, his fingers were dancing across her skin, trying to remind him, that this was indeed real, she had forgiven him, once again, hadn’t left him on his own.


End file.
